Self-propelled vacuum cleaners which perform cleaning while travelling have become popular as electronic devices for ordinary households. Some of those self-propelled vacuum cleaners include cameras. By mounting a camera on a self-propelled vacuum cleaner, a user can cause the self-propelled vacuum cleaner to capture an image of an interior of a room while the user is absent and transmit an image thus captured to a designated terminal device via a communication network.
Regarding such a self-propelled vacuum cleaner on which a camera is mounted, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a camera is provided to be storable in a body of the self-propelled vacuum cleaner. This can ease a user's anxiety that, due to an operating error or malfunction, an image of an interior of a room is captured and is transmitted to an outside before the user is aware of that.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which an operation instruction is given to a self-propelled vacuum cleaner by a remote control via a communication network.
As self-propelled electronic devices for ordinary households other than a vacuum cleaner, a self-propelled air cleaner (self-propelled air cleaning robot) for cleaning air in a room or other devices are proposed in Patent Literature 3.